


Youse is Precious

by thatcuriouslibra



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Boys In Love, Dating, Falling In Love, Gay Newsies, M/M, at least crutchie didn't ask racetrack this time, i watched corey's ice bucket challenge and boi oh boi, jack takes care of crutchie, per usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 12:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14497161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatcuriouslibra/pseuds/thatcuriouslibra
Summary: Crutchie thinks he might like boys the way he thought he was supposed to like girls. He decides to go talk to Jack, he leaves that conversation with a boyfriend.





	Youse is Precious

**Author's Note:**

> Juck isn't valid and if you think it is, please comment one (1) good reason.

Jack delicately stroked Crutchie’s blond hair after wiping a bit of ash off his face. The air was hot and thick, the tension could’ve been cut. They both had a million doubts, but they all seemed to hide away when Jack’s eyes hit the moonlight or when Crutchie smiled his precious smile. They had snuck away to the rooftop, Crutchie wanted to talk and the other boys were sleeping. The boys actually sleeping was a rarity, so Jack didn’t want to risk waking them.

“Jack?” Crutchie broke eye contact awkwardly. He looked at the moon instead. “You know about Racetrack and Spot Conlon?” 

“Youse know I make it my business to know everythin’ that’s goin’ on.” 

“Is what theys’ doin okay?” Crutchie asked. Jack raised an eyebrow. 

“Hmm?”

“Y’know likin’ boys n’ stuff… I heard it ain’t right before. But-” Jack leaned over and kissed Crutchie’s flustered face. He gave the blond boy a knowing face. They didn’t have to say anything else. Jack pulled Crutchie into his lap, being careful of his leg. They looked at the stars and exhaled. 

“Ya know how long I been waiting t’do ‘dat?” Crutchie leaned into Jack. 

“I neva’ woulda’ thought you’d like me.” Jack laughed.

“Shh. Everyone loves you. Youse is precious.” 

Crutchie looked at the nearly full moon, Jack looked at his angel.

**Author's Note:**

> I love suggestions, criticisms and comments! They are all greatly appreciated. I also take almost all requests;0. I’ve never seen Rocky Horror but I was listening to it with my dad today and it’s everything,, what.


End file.
